


Prepararsi per la battaglia

by NikeR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/NikeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cow-T!verse]<br/>Vesper si sta preparando per l'ultima battaglia, per conquistare la Veggente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepararsi per la battaglia

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la sesta settimana del Cow-T, prima missione: una storia sul Cow-T!verse lunga almeno 100 parole.

Vesper si sta preparando alla battaglia finale, perché non sia mai detto che si arrenda senza lottare (e poi perché dovrebbe arrendersi, dato che è in vantaggio?). Quindi, deve essere tutto pronto e perfetto. Lei deve essere perfetta, ovviamente. Per la Veggente, per dimostrarle che è la scelta migliore, la sposa migliore per il regno.  
Con una mano controlla che la temperatura dell’acqua nella vasca da bagno sia al punto giusto; i profumi che si diffondono per la stanza assieme al vapore di sicuro sono perfetti, stanno già iniziando a rilassarla. Soddisfatta, si immerge lentamente. Si lascia scivolare piano, l’acqua che le avvolge completamente le cosce, i fianchi, la vita, i seni e le spalle, il collo. Si ferma un attimo quando l’acqua le sfiora il mento, inspira e affonda di più finché non un solo centimetro di lei è rimasto asciutto.  
Con altrettanta calma torna in superficie, diversi secondi dopo, appoggiandosi poi con la schiena e chiudendo gli occhi. Per essere belle bisogna essere rilassate e non aver fretta, e lei ha tutte le intenzioni di fare le cose con calma. Attende che l’acqua sia tiepida prima di prendere lo shampoo e frizionare i capelli; poi si impossessa della spugna e del sapone, massaggiandosi meticolosamente. Starebbe lì dentro ancora a lungo, ma l’acqua oramai fredda la spinge ad andare avanti. Fa scolare l’acqua e poi si sciacqua sotto un nuovo getto caldo.  
Una volta finito, Vesper prende l’asciugamano poco distante e vi imprigiona dentro i lunghi capelli biondi, attorcigliandolo sopra la testa. L’accappatoio è morbido sulla pelle e assorbe subito le gocce d’acqua più grosse mentre se lo lega in vita e si avvia a piedi scalzi fino in camera.   
I vestiti sono allineati con cura sul letto, scelti appositamente per quell’ultima missione. Li osserva attentamente, forse un ripensamento, ma no decide infine, vanno bene quelli. La Veggente non saprà resisterle.  
Si toglie l’accappatoio, che ricade sul pavimento, e indossa la biancheria. A ogni gesto, a ogni indumento indossato, si controlla allo specchio così che tutto sia perfetto. Uno dopo l’altro, ogni capo sembra creato apposta per esaltare il fisico invidiabile e la pelle candida di Vesper.  
Ancora scalza, la ragazza si sposta fino al mobile da toeletta dove, una volta seduta, libera i capelli dall’asciugamano che ancora li teneva stretti a sé. Le lunghe ciocche dorate ricadono ancora umide sulla sua schiena, mandandole un brivido quando una goccia d’acqua scivola lungo la spina dorsale. Le pettina una ad una, districandole prima di asciugarsi il capo, decidendo nel mentre quale acconciatura sia la migliore. È l’unica cosa su cui non riesce a decidersi in anticipo, dovendo sempre provarne varie, finché non è soddisfatta di come appare.  
Una volta che i capelli sono asciutti, Vesper li tiene indietro con una fascia e inizia a truccarsi. Niente di troppo pesante, non vuole essere volgare, ma ci tiene ad essere incisiva, farsi ricordare. Il fondotinta, la cipria, il rossetto giusto, un tocco dei suoi colori preferiti sugli occhi. Eyeliner e mascara completano il tutto.  
Torna finalmente ai capelli, li tira su con le mani e poi li lascia ricadere sulle spalle, insoddisfatta; prova a prendere solo alcune ciocce ai lati e ad attorcigliarle e intrecciarle per poi incorniciarsi la testa. Sbuffa e arriccia il labbro superiore mentre si chiede se provare ad arricciarli sarebbe una buona idea. No, decide che non ne vale la pena, e poi le sono sempre piaciuti i suoi capelli lisci. Li spazzola ancora una volta, dato che oramai sono intrecciati di nuovo e infine si decide. Attorciglia due piccole ciocche laterali e le ferma sulla nuca con un fermaglio in madreperla, per il resto dei capelli rimarranno sciolti.  
Infine si mette alcune gocce di profumo, sui polsi, sul collo e in mezzo ai seni. Si alza e indossa le scarpe, prima di controllare l’effetto finale, scrutandosi dalla testa ai piedi. Sì, è tutto a posto.  
Vesper sorride soddisfatta alla propria immagine riflessa e lascia la stanza, pronta a combattere.


End file.
